Heidegger
}} Heidegger is an antagonist in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII and a Shinra Electric Power Company executive. He appears in Final Fantasy VII and Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. As a high ranking member of the Shinra organization, he is the head of Public Safety (a euphemism for the military). Profile Appearance Heidegger is a large man who dresses in a green suit with red and gold details. His hair and bushy beard are black and his eyes are brown. In his concept artwork he has badges pinned on his suit front, possibly denoting his rank as a military leader. Personality Heidegger's trademark is his "horse laugh," "Gya haa haa haa!", much to Rufus Shinra's annoyance. Heidegger has a tendency to slap or punch random people when irritated by President Rufus's scolding or strict orders, mostly given when Heidegger fails at something. Scarlet, the head of Weapons Development, believes him to be an idiot, but still often works with him. Like most of the Shinra staff, Heidegger is arrogant and pig-headed, often refusing to believe that he can make mistakes despite the clear evidence in front of him. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- ''.]] During Shinra's war against the eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE, Heidegger is briefly given control over the Turks from their former leader, Veld. President Shinra distrusted Veld following AVALANCHE's series of successful attacks using suspiciously well-coordinated intelligence. Heidegger attempts to command the Turks in an operation in Junon, but his incompetence and over-reliance on the military almost allows AVALANCHE to take the city's airfield, and the airships. Veld blackmails the President to take back control of his Turks, talking of releasing information on a mysterious "top secret directive." With Veld back in command, the Turks defeat the AVALANCHE forces. When Veld is revealed to be a traitor, Heidegger retakes the command of the Turks. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Heidegger does not appear in-game, but he is the one who takes command of SOLDIER following another traitor to Shinra, Lazard Deusericus, the former head of the organization's departure. Final Fantasy VII Heidegger works under President Shinra, and agrees to the plan to drop the plate upon Sector 7 to destroy the second, far less ruthless AVALANCHE organization. He is at the meeting with the Shinra executives that decides the plans for Neo Midgar, but leaves the Shinra Headquarters before Sephiroth appears. Surviving the attack from Sephiroth, Heidegger works closely with his successor, the President's son, Rufus Shinra. Heidegger puts together Rufus's inauguration celebration in Junon, and accompanies him during Shinra's hunt for Sephiroth. Heidegger is onboard the cargo ship heading to Costa del Sol, but unbeknown to them, both Sephiroth and Cloud's party are also on board as stowaways. After Rufus discovers it he tells Heidegger he messed up big time. The embarrassed executive responds by throwing locals into the sea in frustration. Heidegger is not seen with Rufus again until the executives arrive at North Crater on the ''Highwind in search of the Promised Land. Heidegger survives the Diamond Weapon's attack upon Midgar, and joins forces with Scarlet in the ensuing chaos. When Rufus Shinra is presumed dead, Heidegger and Scarlet plan to take over the company and strip Reeve Tuesti, another Shinra executive, from power. Together they fight Cloud's party on a giant robot called the Proud Clod, but when the machine is destroyed, it explodes, presumably killing Heidegger and Scarlet. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Heidegger is mentioned briefly in ''Dirge of Cerberus, when Reeve notes he was one of the only Shinra executives privy to the secrets of Deepground. Gallery Heidegger-artwork.jpg|Heidegger's original artwork byTetsuya Nomura. Heidegger Shinra Tower FFVIIR.jpg|Heidegger in Final Fantasy VII Remake. Etymology Heidegger is a German surname meaning "heath corner." The Japanese pronunciation resembles the variant Heidecker. The name's usage for this character may derive from . Trivia *Heidegger's appearance and mannerisms are similar to famous English actor Brian Blessed, including the identical trademark laughter. References de:Heidegger fr:Heidegger pt-br:Heidegger ru:Хайдеггер Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VII Category:Characters in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Antagonists